This invention relates to improvements in keyholders.
The type of keyholder with which the present invention is concerned is of a conventional construction and comprises a single length of spring wire of steel or the like which may be of a somewhat concave-convex cross section. The wire is shaped on known machinery to form a pair of substantially congruent circles which are abutting throughout and are coaxial. The circles are joined by a crossover section of the spring material, this crossover section being offset from each circle. The crossover section defines in cooperation with the opposite ends of the wire, a pair of access openings at which a key may be mounted or removed from the keyring. This is accomplished by first spreading one of the opposite ends from the region of the crossover to provide a sufficiently large opening for installing or removing the key from the ring.
It is known that in a keyring of the foregoing type attempting to spread one of the opposite ends from the crossover, a fingernail is frequently broken or other difficulties are encountered. Sometimes the spring of the wire is so stiff that the wire must be distended by the use of a tool of some kind or another. However, such tools are not usually available the very time they are needed.